


Between Two Worlds

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: Vampire Eclipse [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hiding things, The Cure, Vampire Curse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Struggling to find help without revealing himself, what is a vampire plant man to do?
Series: Vampire Eclipse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Between Two Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Cw: No warnings, I think? Unless you're not into vampires.

-I could feel it coming.

The  _ headache. _

Cold clutch at my spine, chills-

This is what churches did to unholy creatures?

I swallowed a lump.

I reached for the handle-

“Ow-!?”

-It burned me.

I shook out my fingers.

_ Even through my glove? _

No way…

-Maybe I could knock on the windows?

Probably cause a heart attack, but-

Someone’s got to know something.

-Unless nobody’s in there at which rate, uh…

That’d be…

A thing-

I moved to the side.

Stained-glass.

Just  _ trying  _ to touch it made my hand warm-

_ Darn it-! _

“Ow...ow-!!”

I squinted inside-

_ Anyone home? _

-You’d think I wouldn’t be missed.

I was practically a giant-

“-Can I help you?”

“AHH-I mean, yes-”

-I dinged my head on the wall.

“Ouch-”

I rubbed the sore spot.

It was a bald person in a collar, and black robes.

“-I can put salve on it-”

“No, I’m good”.

I winced.

“Um. . .”

_ How do I start-? _

“-Know anything about. . .vampires?”

“Foresaken dwellers of the night?”

“.....Sure?”

“I know they are dangerous, and evil”.

-Great….

“....Anything else?”

_ Maybe something less. . . general? _

“I know our town has not seen one among our streets in twenty-plus years”.

_ -Certainly hope you don’t realize what I am…. _

“Wow...that’s-”

I fished inside my head for something to say.

“That’s amazing”.

“It is”.

A grave nod.

“Compared to other towns-”

“Why doesn’t anyone  _ do  _ anything?”

“Because their powers of hypnosis are so great, there is nothing we  _ can  _ do.

Except stay safely ensconced in our shelters and have our wits about us”.

-And  _ not  _ fall for traps.

Got it.

“Someone ought to do something-”

“A cure would make it more bearable….”

But he sighed.

“Alas, I do not believe there is one. And even if there  _ were-” _

“No one wants to leave. . . . .”

“-I see you have been talking to the barkeep”.

I flushed.

“M-maybe a little…..but if someone  _ did  _ find a cure, would that really be enough to change anything?”

“With enough stakes and enough curative to keep the bloodthirsting down to a minimum perhaps. . . .we could live more freely”.

“I see…….”

It did make sense.

-Didn’t those vampires terrorize in ETN?

Why in the world would you want to be like them?

_ Because they’re very into love, that’s why. _

-But I’d rather be lonely then twisted.

There has to be a limit, somewhere.

Or maybe, by this point, I’m just out of touch.

“-Where did these vampires come from?”

“They’re a Clan, I’d wager-”

“Who started it?”

“I am afraid I do not know….”

_ So much for asking them…. _

“-Is there a particular reason you wish to know?”

“I-”

I coughed in surprise.

“I-um-”

_ Think of something-quick-!! _

“I might know someone who needs-help-”

“Hmm...poor dear”.

_ -Did he buy it? _

“-Well I wish you the best of luck”.

“No, no wait-”

_ Someone  _ has to know  _ something!! _

“There’s really no one  _ anywhere  _ who knows?”

“None to my knowledge”.

He started to walk away.

“I bid you a good night. . .I wish I could have been more helpful”.

-That can’t be.

No one?

That  _ can’t  _ be-

I numbly open. . .another portal-

_ Take me to someone who can  _ **_help,_ ** _ I swear to God,  _ **_please._ **

  
  


-I drop anticlimactically into someone’s backyard.

_ Ow- _

My tailbone hurts-

_ I have  _ **got** _ to be better at these landings. _

Wincing slightly, I stand up.

_ Who lives here? _

The plants are so thick-

I push them aside, grateful that whomever they are, they don’t seem to have anything religious lying about.

_ There doesn’t seem to be anyone here, either. . . _

I step into what’s barely considered a  _ shack. _

_ Yikes. . . _

Someone is clearly down on their luck.

“. . .Hello?”

I gulp-

“A-Anyone h-here-”

_ Darn it- _

If I could stop stuttering-

I spy a bunch of herbs and books, but-

“-Is there something you need, Sir?”

-I nearly jump out of my skin.

“I-I-!!”

I turn.

A woman with black hair, and ragged clothes.

I feel like I know her-

Because I  _ do. _

“-Calliope?”

“And you are?”

Her eyes grow guarded-

I remember watching ETN, S3 on YouTube when it came out. . .she’d faced ostracism for  _ years  _ before anyone bothered to befriend her.

“-I’m not here to bother you for nothing, I swear”.

I raise my arms-

“I just...do you have any information at all on vampires?”

“Yes. . . .?”

She looks at me strangely.

“Why do you wish for it? I have not met any yet in this town-”

“I...a friend of mine wants to desperately remove that curse-”

“-Are you talking of yourself?”

_ -How did she-!? _

“-It’s a hypothetical”, I insist.

“I see”.

_...I just. . .I’m not sure if I should be taking any chances. _

I already feel guilty-

I watch her as she rummages amongst her supplies.

“It has been said from the ages and through the ages that there  _ is  _ no such thing as a cure-”

“Why!?”

“Because some people like to think that abduction is love. . .and they’re very powerful”.

-My blood boils at that, but I don’t say a word. . .

_ Clearly, they’ve never met me. _

“-In fact, to resist the bonding process alone, is usually a death sentence in and of itself”.

“So what happens if. . .”

I choose my words carefully-

“Someone is able to...overthrow it?”

“-Either they’re inhuman to begin with. . .but that’s an unproven hypothesis.

I call it bull if you ask me. . .”

“Why?”

“Because they have an  _ Ice Witch  _ among their numbers.

You don’t see  _ her  _ being able to successfully resist-”

“How do you-”

“Jael had a run-in with her once.

It ended badly-for the vampire, that was.

Forced to retreat with one fang left in her mouth. . . . .”

_ Oh wow. _

Wait, who’s Jael-

“A friend of mine”.

She answers my unspoken question.

“. . .What’s your theory, then?”

“Force of will.

If you absolutely  _ loathe it with all of your being,  _ then. . .”

“It can’t work?”

“Yes-I shudder to think how many sell their souls without realizing it every day, tricked by dark-gothic glamor. . .or some such”.

-I have no idea what she’s talking about.

“Okay. . .but how do you convert back after becoming a vampire?”

She looks me straight in the eye.

I unintentionally cringe-

“Do you truly want it?”

“Yes-”

_ “Do you-” _

_ “Yes!!” _

I shout-

I shouted.

I turn green at the realization-

“You must undergo purification then.

At the Society”.

“-Society?”

All of a sudden, I have doubts-

“...What do they do?”

“Keep the rest of the realities safe from threats such as that one”.

“Oh. . .”

_ -Hang on. _

_ Did I just-? _

Confirm to her that I was a vampire without meaning to-

_ Crap. _

I meet her gaze again-

“.....Can they really help. . .”

“They can. They’ve slogged through worse, for certain-”

“-They’re not going to stab my friend through the heart as soon as they arrive”.

“-No. They will not do that. As long as ‘your friend’ does not have an intention of attacking. . .”

“No”.

“Then good”.

She pulls some golden dust from her pocket.

“Let us go”.

_ She definitely knows. _

_ I’m- _

As subtle as a brick, apparently.

She loops an arm through mine.

I feel nerves creep over me.

_. . .Why am I scared- _

What do I have to be afraid of?

My stomach twists, anyhow…

_ They’re going to help me. _

-I sneeze as it snows down onto my shoulders.

_ Everything is going to be okay. _

**Author's Note:**

> For Chala, who immediately appeared when she thought something was wrong. <3 <3 <3  
> Will not be forgotten.


End file.
